User blog:Gundam Legilis/EWW RWBY V2 - In Depth
Hello! Today I'll be doing an In Depth observation on Everything Wrong with RWBY Volume 2 (a Cinemasins parody), by JonFawkes. Here's the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaRF1g-QpGk&list=UUwDRWsuqL0mEqHBsmCo8Hvg Most of what this guy said is accurate. However, going back, I thought he missed a few things. So I made Bonus Sins: Best Day Ever If Tukson knew that Emerald and Mercury were coming to kill him, why should he let them talk about books instead of straight-up attacking? What does the Third Crusade describe? A real-life event? Speaking of Tukson, discount Sabertooth from X-Men (Liev Schrieber version) Mercury does not understand how most businesses ads works - they lie and entertain the audience. They need to make sure they dispose of Tukson's body, before the public catches on that he's been murdered. Jaune should have been better trained in a fight by now, and therefore, put up more of a fight. I see what you did there, Ren, you perv. I don't do inconsistencies often, but Ren is cut in half via clipping error. Roman, we know you worked hard, but come on, can't you send Neo to kill Tukson? Welcome to Beacon Ren is right. Libraries are for reading, not screaming and talking. Clearly everybody else does not understand the concept. A Minor Hiccup Jaune is seriously that narrow-minded if he thinks that Weiss likes action movies starring Spruce Willis, Remnant's version of our Bruce Willis. Of course she will reject him. Try something else, you dork! You would think that the WF would have made wanted posters of Blake and Sun by now, but nope. Blake should definitely reconsider that plan. The Schnee operator/intern/Atlas student should really do a bit of an investigation of private files. How exactly does Aura work? If I recall correctly, Aura requires the soul of a living lifeform. So how the hell can a robot like Penny just simply receive scratches on her skin if she has Aura? Painting The Town These Atlas Soldiers can easily observe Penny's behavior and be a little more skeptical of her lie. The Malachite twins already saw you flirting with Yang, their opponent in the Yellow trailer, so of course they would do that. I wonder why they didn't mention Neo, or point to Torchwick's criminal status? Atlas has terrible security, especially with WMDs. My point exactly. Blake and Sun were caught. What makes this more irritating is the fact that they were caught by a human, instead of the White Fang. Discount Bane. You have an army of Faunus in the dark who can see, yet they just stand there while Roman, a human, is the only person to do something about it. We have seen this footage before, from the car hopping (Matrix Reloaded), Giant Robot pursuit (Transformers 1) and now freeway chases (Project Freelancer: Spiral). Who in their right minds decided to make a holographic guardrail? It looks cool, but there will be an increase in suicides, and motor vehicle accidents because it is so easy to fall over. Can someone provide an in-depth look at Yang's semblance. If she keeps getting hit, she could keep it up and power her limit break semblance forever, winning 99.9% of her fights. I mean, when Nora smashed her through the roof, a fan on Tumblr calculated that she was travelling at 48 miles per hour, but seconds later, she's alright! There is no way that both Neo and Roman can just escape to a Bullhead in 2 seconds. Therefore, discount Sharingan illusion (Naruto) and Kyoka Suigetsu time perception distortion (Bleach). Weiss's pun makes way more sense than yours, Yang. Extracurricular Why the hell does someone need to shoot bullets if they can easily anticipate and block them with no effort? Cardin performs a Leeroy Jenkins move, knocking out the only other member on his team and seriously ruining his chances. Speaking of CRDL, why should they be feared as bullies? All they do is get their asses kicked. They are the laughingstock of the school. What Velvet should've done in Volume 1 was to put down her lunch, and then kick Cardin. She could do it, because she just kicked the Grimm in episode 12! Monty, I understand full well how you want to portray LGBTQs perfectly, as badass developed characters that just happened to be LGBTQs, but a quarter second with a miniscule shot of them simply ain't enough. How about showing them goofing around and looking fabulous while being mute? That should be a fair compromise. Blake seriously needs to take their advice seriously. I mean, they are fully aware of the problem and can still handle it. They can walk a mile in your shoes and can still be sympathetic to you. World of Remnant: Dust I need to know an exact timeline for the enitre History of Remnant. I need to know how many years right now people have been using Dust, and if Dust usage actually causes global warming. Burning the Candle Shameless product placement of the Boop shirt. In joke of Samurai Shampoo. That's racist. Yang is so stupid to walk out in the woods with Ruby, making them easy targets for the Grimm. Dance Dance Infiltration I could call it a sin, considering how Neptune's words may seem like "male privilege", but this mentality comes from the minds of Tumblr SJW radfemmes who keep shoving down this "check your privilege" BS 24/7. SO, no sin. They might need to specify which Pound sign they are talking about, because on the first time I watched this I thought of the Pound Stirling, the British dollar sign. Discount Lust (FMA) meets Discount Catwoman. What exactly was the objective of Cinder hacking the CCT? I'm sure that they can easily put a little pressure on Cinder by putting a physical description of her, like her pale skin and black dress, and black hair pushed to the left. It's bigoted, but you get better results. World of Remnant: Kingdoms We need to know where the fuck is Menagerie in the World Map, and which symbol goes with which Kingdom. Also, how big are they? Field Trip 43. Hyperspace arsenal takes a small corgi dog with several cans of dog food. I know it's comedy, but in real life, he would have died-inhumanely and horribly. This is coming from an omnivore, mind you. Discount Eins from Cowboy Bebop. Again, that's racist. World of Remnant: Grimm Discount Titans (AoT) and Hollows (Bleach). Everybody is going to fight the Grimm at one point, because everybody feels negative emotion at one point. Mountain Glenn I think that despite getting a good reputation as a Huntress, she realy needs the experience to be a CEO. This leads to the "inexperienced righteous atoner CEO rich kid" cliche, which is one of many. I dare you to really try and protect these people and feel selfless aftwerwards. Let's be honest - you can't guarantee that your emotions get in the way. This is the same rhetoric that Erwin Smith (AoT) used to root out a conspiracy in the walls, despite violating the "for the sake of humanity" creed he adopted. Roman is stupid enough for not suggesting that they work faster or move somewhere else now that someone has heard of their location. He had like, weeks, if not months! Yet, here he his still in the same location. The people of Mountain Glenn are really stupid because they don't knnow when to quit when there's a Grimm infestation in the area, even though they're underground. No Brakes The White Fang are nothing but butt-monkeys-again. Three dozen of them are killed nevertheless-they die from the impact of being thrown off the train, they die from the Grimm running on the tracks, and they die if they are thrown in the train, leading to exploding bombs and crashes. You would think that they could achieve better results by overpowering each opponent all at once, but no, they just had to play rematch against each one. It will greatly help that there be some footage of Weiss using her Aura to shield herself from the chainsaw attack. Discount Nui Harime (Kill la Kill). Ruby is dumb to even call in a place with low reception for a Scroll. Breach King Taijitu have two heads, Nora. You need to kill them both. Oh great, another Matrix reloaded reference. Discount Zangetsu (Bleach). Monty once promised us in the Production Diaries that we would see what's in the box in Volume 2. Don't make a promise you can't keep. One girl with a minigun is more than enough to take out three Giant Nevermores and a Death Stalker, something that gave Teams RWBY and JNPR trouble with. On that extent, why bother to train Hunters and Huntresses? Why not nuke the Grimm? They were built up as this big threat but it's always a slaughterfest with the Grimm. See, Ruby shouldn't be worried at all. Nobody appeared to get hurt, and everything was resolved pretty quickly. Yeah, blame the guy who's trying to keep things under control, and sending Team RWBY to stop Roman's plans. Discount SEELE (Evangelion) and SHIELD Council (Avengers) I can safely say that we can describe Ozpin as Gendo Ikari (Evangelion) and Nick Fury (Avengers) Jeezus woman, don't go in broad daylight in your trademark outfit! You'll get caught! Why would Adam continue to help Cinder after three dozen deaths of his underlings? They really need to give a more distinguished look between the Lieutenant and Yatsuhashi- they nearly looked the same and several people thought they were the same person! I won't call it a sin because I don't know what exactly it is, but Raven Branwen looks like Yang's evil twin. Sonic the Hedgehog, anyone? And that's it folks! A total of 167 sins from both JonFawkes and myself! Stay tuned for a summary review of Volume 2! Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts